Directory assistance is a service provided by telephone companies to supplement telephone books. Customers call into the directory assistance service to get desired telephone numbers. Often, the customers write the telephone numbers down and then dial them. While the directory assistance service telephone number may be easy to remember, customers frequently find themselves in a situation where they do not have pad or pencil to write the desired telephone number down. The customer attempt at memorizing the desired telephone number as it is repeated to them by directory assistance oftentimes fails when they attempt to dial the desired telephone number.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system that simplifies reporting and processing of data in a wireless communication device. The present invention solves this problem and provides other related advantages.